


make them unlike you

by Brigdh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith go dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make them unlike you

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt on LJ. For Lavode, for the prompt, "Soon as they like you make 'em unlike you / Cause kissing people ass is so unlike you" (Kanye West: I Am A God).

Faith dances close, closer than Buffy is used to. The music’s beat pounds in her ears, slower than her pulse; it’s too loud to hear anything else, though she can see Faith’s mouth move. Buffy’s hands itch; she makes fists, relaxes, then does it again. Faith leans in closer. Her loose hair touches Buffy’s sweaty cheek, catches. Buffy turns toward her and their lips brush –

– and Faith spins away. Her mouth curves into a smirk; her gaze is an angry challenge.

Buffy’s throat closes, but she keeps her chin up, her eyes dry. She doesn’t try to kiss Faith again.


End file.
